The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Hosta plant, botanically known as Hostaxc3x97xe2x80x98Old Gloryxe2x80x99.
The new cultivar was discovered by the inventor in Waseca, Minn. United States of America, as a naturally-occurring leaf mutation of the non-patented Hosta hybrid xe2x80x98Gloryxe2x80x99 (unpatented), which is a hybrid of Hosta xe2x80x98August Moonxe2x80x99 (unpatented), and was observed in a group of plants of the parent cultivar in 1996.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar in 1999 at Waseca, Minn., The United States of America, by division and tissue culture has shown that the unique features of this new Hosta plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Old Gloryxe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish the new Hosta as a new and unique cultivar:
1. Medium size cordate leaves with a slightly rippled leaf margin comprising a medium to large sized plant mound;
2. Light yellow leaves maturing to darker yellow with an uneven dark green margin; and
3. Clusters of lavender funnel-shaped flowers are presented above the foliage in mid-summer.
The new Hosta can be compared to its parent cultivar, xe2x80x98Gloryxe2x80x99. In the new Hosta the leaves acquire a variegation pattern wherein the leaves are substantially light yellow with uneven dark green margins, whereas in the parent xe2x80x98Gloryxe2x80x99 as well as in the plant xe2x80x98August Moonxe2x80x99 the leaves have a fairly uniform yellow color.
The new Hosta cultivar has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary to some extent with variations in environmental conditions such as temperature and light intensity, without any variance in genotype.